The Decision
by The Jolt Master
Summary: It's Pokemon Literature. If you’re really into your English Literature class, this story may appeal to you. If you’re looking for a Team Rocket action fanfiction, this isn’t one.


**The Decision**  
  


Introduction:

I'm not the sort of author that writes short stories or spur-of-the-moment fanfics. However, a writer by the name of 1me (alex_pappas_92@hotmail.com) submitted an item called _What Are Pokemon._ There was no plot or character analysis or anything that would make it a story. I even wrote to him and said as such. "Sorry dude. It's a not a story, so I'm not posting it to The Tower."

I re-read the submission and it dawned on me that there was a story here – a literature type of story; one that doesn't require a plot or action or even a good vs. evil type of conflict. Literature entails character arcs or changes (not a point of view change, but in how the character thinks or reacts due to some event that happens within the story). For example, the great Don Quixote saw windmills as giants and attacked them. Through a series of events, he eventually saw them as windmills. The character changed. So, in a short story, that change could be something as involved as someone's death or as simple as making a decision.

Thus, the title. Perhaps this is the first piece of Pokemon Literature. Although, I doubt that. And if you're unsure about the Don Quixote reference, ask your English teacher. She'll think you're really cultured. ^.~ 

Now, if you're really into your English Literature class, this story may appeal to you. If you're looking for a Team Rocket action fanfiction, this isn't one. I have plans to write one after I finish my crossover fanfic; _CardCaptor Vigilante._ However, that's a long way off.

In any case, a big thank you to 1me for letting me use his insightful questions and answers of _What Are Pokemon._

*** *** *** ***   
  
  


"Giovanni sucks ass."

James' voice uttered this statement with a great deal of contempt. Had this been heard by any Team Rocket members, he would be reported immediately. From there, he would have had to go through basic training again. 

But only Jessie heard him say it and she didn't really care. 

It was the wee hours of the morning, but it was still quite dark outside. Thus, it was dark in their hotel room, save for the bits of artificial light that came through the separation of the pulled curtain. It would be dawn soon, but James was in a dark mood. The mood had been brought on by the now empty three liter keg of sake both of them had consumed. The giggling and laughter had stopped hours ago.

Jessie looked at him through glazed blue eyes. Her long pink dyed hair was disheveled and she slouched in her chair. Her voice was scratchy and parched when she answered him.

"So…what's your point?"

James returned the look with his own bleary green gaze. He didn't look much better than her. His blue dyed hair was flat and fatigued. He slouched as well, weighed down by all the sake he had drank. He pursed his lips, trying to put his thoughts together and manages to do so.

"Well, he always has us running around, trying to capture pokemon."

"We're Team Rocket, you dork," replied Jessie, the scratchiness fading as she put her voice to use. "That's what our job is."

"I know," he said, letting out a small belch, "but he's always going on about 'Get this pokemon' or 'Get that pokemon.' I mean, who cares? They're just bloody pokemon! Christ, he treats us like slaves to do his bidding."

"Who cares?" she retorted. "Obviously, he cares. Pokemon are symbols of power and respect. The more you have, the more power and respect you have. Let me ask you this, oh partner in crime: To you, what are pokemon?"

"Pokemon," he started, his mind clearing away a little of the fog from his inebriation to construct an answer, "exist co-operatively with humans and each other. They are able to work with other pokemon completely different from themselves, or even with humans, to build shelters or to explore caves and jungles. They have highly sophisticated social structures and obey their tribal leaders just as a human obeys their monarch."

Jessie arched her brows in surprise. Despite the haze in her mind was in now, she was sure that had to be the smartest thing she'd ever heard him say. Although, she wasn't satisfied with his answer, so she pressed on.

"But what are pokemon?"

"Pokemon are incredible creatures," he continued, not missing a beat, "with powers to control the elements, the ability to fly, the strength to move mountains, or the minds to be scientists. Some can drink lava more readily than water; some can sit untouched after a thunderbolt hits them; some can slice iron to pieces. They are beings with biological structures so complex that they can be formed into pure energy and reformed into physical bodies in the blink of an eye. Some are slightly simpler than others, so that more sophisticated devices are needed to change them into energy."

"But what are pokemon, really?" she pressed, now quite impressed with him.

"Pokemon are creatures with personalities that vary from creature to creature as much as they vary from species to species. Some are as brave as others are cowardly; some are as placid as others are angry. They are living creatures just like anyone in this room or in this world. Pokemon cower no less at the sight of a whip than any human."

James paused for a moment, his brows knitted in thought over what he had just said.

"Pokemon, put simply, are people."

As James said that, the sun peeked through the crack in the closed curtain of their small hotel room. As the sun continued to rise, the room became brighter and James became more illuminated. While James' features lit up from the sunlight, he looked like a great weight had been lifted from him.

Jessie was almost awestruck by the vision before her. She too felt a wave of relief, even more so as she straightened herself up and smoothed out her skimpy uniform.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Words never passed between them, but they spoke volumes as only close friends could. They both stood up and went to their footlockers. They cast aside their Team Rocket uniforms and donned plain t-shirts and jeans. James pulled out an envelope and pocketed the wad of cash that it contained.

Jessie and James looked at each other; both had little smiles on their faces. James spoke softly to her.

"Let's go."

Jessie nodded as she opened the door. Sunlight flooded the room as James walked outside with confidence. She took his hand as he passed her and followed him out, releasing a light-hearted laugh. They traveled forward, enjoying their freedom.

  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
